Kiss Me Calliope
by hwhitty10
Summary: My take on what could happen for Callie and Arizona for the Season 9 Finale.


_My take on the final scenes of season 9 for Callie and Arizona... _

_The generator in the hospital is still going in and out, the surgeries have been done for the day…the chaos has settled in the hospital for the most part, but the storm is still raging outside._

Lauren and Arizona have been stuck in the elevator…

Arizona: World-renowned surgeons take elevator during storm. Seriously? What the hell were we thinking?

Lauren: We were thinking about getting to the OR the faster way possible. We were thinking about the patient. Just doing what comes natural.

_Lauren starts to take off her lab coat._

Lauren: It's stifling in here.

_Arizona goes to do the same, but thinks the better of it._

Lauren: It's not like we're getting naked Arizona, you can take off your lab coat too. I'm not going to pounce.

_Arizona notices the beads of sweat on Lauren's neck running down into her chest. She lets out a shaky breath and then shakes her head into what she should be thinking about, her family...Not what Dr. Boswell would look like without any clothes on._

Arizona: Sofia! – Callie had to bring her to daycare here this morning because our sitter couldn't make it…

Lauren: Safest place is a hospital, right?

Arizona: Yeah it's just she hates the sound of thunder. She's probably screaming her head off right now. In fact, I surprised we can't hear her from in here.

Lauren: I'm sure Callie is with her. She's fine. They both are. …..how about you?

_Lauren takes a step closer to her…Arizona swallows hard._

Arizona: I'm good. Good. Fine.

_Lauren smiles softly and then puts her hand on the blondes shoulder._

Lauren: At least sit down, we could be here awhile.

_Arizona tries to adjust her movements to allow her to sit…_

Lauren: Here let me …

_Lauren guides her down to the floor, not so smoothly... as they sort of sit half on each other on the way down…bodies touching..they turn inwards to each other, face to face, eyes penetrating each other…_

Lauren: Sorry I'm generally smoother than that.

Arizona: Please, Lauren don't….

Lauren: Don't what? Do what just comes natural…

_Lauren leans in... their lips almost about to touch…but Arizona quickly pulls back._

Arizona: I'm married.

Lauren: I heard you the first time.

Arizona: No, I'm married. I'm not a cheater. I'm not -

Lauren: I'm not a home wrecker. Okay? I'm not. I'm someone who hasn't been able to stop thinking of you since I met you. Who can't help but see this incredible woman in front of me, this breathtaking woman who I want to just- and If I don't I think I might explode and -

_Lauren stops and just holds an intense gaze with the blonde and now it's Arizona who starts leaning in closer and closer…._

Arizona: Stop. I can't. I can't do this…. in another time in my life I - I wouldn't be - hell, I would be -but I'm…

Lauren: ….married. I know. I shouldn't have pushed, but I …

Arizona: It's not your fault. It's…You're ..you are...you know you're hot, okay? And you're smart and funny and you're the kind of person most people would kill to be stuck in an elevator with and….and…. I have one leg!

_Lauren taken back by not really seeing where that last comment came from._

Lauren: Again another thing I'm highly aware of.

Arizona: Yeah ,but I don't remember that when I'm with you. You hit on me and it's like I got my leg back. You flirt with me or smile and I forget about the leg and the crash and the bad days and everything…and it feels amazing. It feels great and exhilarating and…

_Arizona now puts her hands around the back of Lauren's neck_

_Lauren swallows hard. Never taking her eyes off Arizona's. _

Lauren: (whispering) and…

_Lauren leans in closer…_

Arizona: (whispering) and…

_Arizona tilts her head and moves in even closer…. lips are inches apart from each other as they both close eyes and ready themselves…_

_CLING CLANG….the elevator suddenly begins to move and they quickly break apart, breathless…as if they did in fact just kiss._

CUT TO –

Hospital Room – Night.

_The lightening and rain is still raging out the window as Callie sits by the bed still in her scrubs, looking tired beyond belief as Sofia is nestled in the bed, finally giving in to much needed sleep from all her screams and cries…. Callie finsihes off the ending of a bedtime book._

Callie: And so the Prince takes the Princess by the hand as they dance off into the night…Hmm, what about the Princess and the cute blonde Princess, right Sof?

_She looks up to see her little Princess Sofia has finally succumbed to sleep._

Callie: Ah, she sleeps.

_Callie bends down and kisses her on the top of head and goes to close the curtain around her for a little more privacy…just then she hears the door open and sees Arizona._

Callie: Oh my god, Arizona! _(she lowers her voice softer as she walks closer to her wife)_ I've been looking all over you, I had to take Sofia out of day care to quite her down... I just got her to sleep, but I didn't know where you were, I asked everyone and the pager system is down and your phone isn't with you..are you okay?

Arizona: Shh, I'm fine. I was stuck in the elevator with Lau..Dr. Boswell. But I'm fine.

Callie: Oh, god. Well, you don't look fine.

Arizona: Richard told me you were up here, so I just walked up three flights of stairs…. so.

_In truth, her leg was throbbing from her journey on the stairs up to the third floor, but it didn't compare to the feelings of guilt and confusion that were crashing all around her on the inside_.

Callie: Come here, sit down.

_Callie motions her over to the other vacant bed in the room._

_As she goes to grab Arizona's arm to guide her over. Arizona takes Callie's hand and locks eyes with her._

Callie: What is it? Your leg? Is it sore? Did you fall up the stairs?

Arizona: No, it's fine. I ...I…I just.. Kiss me.

Callie: What?

_Callie just stands for a second and then kisses her on her forehead._

Callie: You okay? Tell me..what?

_Callie looks deeper into her wife's blue eyes._

Arizona: Yeah. I ..

_Callie growing more concerned as the blue eyes of her wife are now getting glazed over with tears forming_

_Callie puts her hands on the side's of Arizona's face and looks deeper for an answer.._

Callie: Arizona, what's going on?

Arizona: I need…I need you to…

Callie: What? What do you need?

Arizona: Kiss me Calliope. Kiss me.

The way she said her name. The name she has longed to hear. Callie knew. She needed a kiss, not from her concerned wife.

She needed a kiss by her lover, her Calliope.

With all the passion she had in her, Calliope kissed Arizona with a desire so deep, a love so strong, a passion so loud the thunder outside couldn't even compete.

**To be continued... **


End file.
